The CPU Torch
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Nepgear challenges Neptune for the CPU title...But its not one she's going to let go easily! The lines are drawn...Let's see just how good Nepgear is! Rated T for violence and swearing later on. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This may/may not be the best work I've done [probably the worst...], but I am still trying to get used to writing HDN stories...Please bear with me! ^^;

* * *

The Time had come.

The Weather was intense as it was furious. Winds hollowed and Rain thundered down onto the residents of Planeptune.

Neptune slowly walked so she was across from her opponent. Someone she had never thought would ever cross her, but it had come to this. Her own family - Nepgear.

Neptune summoned her Katana into her hands and slowly unsheathed it. Her powers erupting from her.

"So, you want to be the next CPU...In which case you'll have to come through me to do it"

Nepgear on the other side of the battlefield nodded her head. "I don't want to hurt you Sister...But I will do what I must" She summonded her sword as she too got ready.

Neptune felt fire in her eyes as her more Goddess-side took over. "If you want the role of being the Goddess of Planeptune I will put your through the ultimate test. You must defeat me. You understand this Nepgear!?"

Nepgear gulped and nodded her head. "I know! READY!"

Before Neptune could say anything further, or in fact before Nepgear could say anything either, the pair launched at one another in blistering speeds unknown to the Human eye...

* * *

 _ **[Planeptune Tower - Basilicom]**_

Historie watched the security cameras which were focused on the two battling on the grounds not far away from the public. "Please don't..." Came her hesitant whimper. "Don't do this..."

IF was watching the cameras also. "Is there anything we can do Historie?"

Historie shook her head. "No...This is something that the sisters have wanted for awhile now...It would be unfair of me to interject...Or rather, I'd only get in the way..."

Compa nodded although she was sad. "Why must it be like this...?"

Historie shook her head again. "I have no idea. I don't even have three days to tell you..."

* * *

 _ **[Battlefield]**_

Nepgear jumped up as Neptune lunged at her - her sword missing its target.

"You're good with your agility"

Nepgear nodded. "Thank you, and you're strong..."

Neptune smirked. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No"

Nepgear sliced at Neptune and caught her older sister in the lower left leg, making the older sister yelp and fall onto her knee.

"This doesn't end until one of us is finished, right?"

Neptune nodded. "Or I abdicate. Which I will never do"

Nepgear gulped. "Then you leave me no choice"

Thunder crackled overhead as Neptune looked up she saw a sight that she would rather have not seen in her entire life - Nepgear holding her sword as high as she could - Directly over Neptune's head.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Neptune jumped to the right but her sister had already anticipated this, going for a horizontal slice, slicing Neptune in the stomach and sending the CPU to the floor.

"Nepgear...That was good" Neptune coughed up some digital blood but shook her head, standing up. "I'll not go down that eas-"

Before Neptune could say anything else...She was blinded by a bolt of lightning that sliced straight through her Katana and up her arm to her head, knocking her flying and defenseless as she lost grip on her sword.

* * *

 _ **[Lowee]**_

"This is NUTS! We need to stop them!"

Blanc was watching the whole battle with her sisters as it had been transmitted to their Basilicom (along with Vert's and Noire's) and Ram was already becoming a handful.

"No Ram! We can't get involved! We'll just get in the way!"

Ram looked at Rom. "Oh, so you just want to see either Auntie Neptune or Nepgear die? DO YOU!?"

Blanc felt a vein on her forehead appear. She sighed. "Please shut up. There's no need to get upset..."

Ram went quiet. "Onee-chan..."

Blanc looked at Ram. "I know you're worried, but I'm sure Neptune'll come to her senses..."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll end up with a new CPU. Simple"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The CPU Torch

Chapter 2

The Battle Gets Worse

* * *

[Planeptune Battlefield]

As the ground erupted with earthquakes on a huge scale, Neptune scrambled to her feet while Nepgear jumped back a few feet.

"Come on Neptune! If you keep reacting like that, I'll have your title before you know it and you'll be finished!"

Neptune gritted her teeth together as she resisting the urge to transform and take her younger sister down. "You don't understand Nep Jr...You don't understand the responsibility and the pressure..."

Nepgear snorted. "And you believe I think you do!?" She fired another wave of energy blasts towards her older sister.

Neptune looked at her. "Are you neppin kidding me!?" She attempted to dodge but failed, and was sent crashing through a huge bolder that had risen up behind her.

"Admit it Neptune...I'm the next in line...It's over"

Neptune smirked as she got back up, much to Nepgear's shock. "I've still got an ace up my sleeve!"

In a blinding flash of light...

The tables had turned.

Purple Heart stood right where Neptune had been only mere moments before. "Come at me at full power Nepgear. Only then can we settle this properly!"

 **[Basilicom - Planeptune]**

Histoire widened her eyes. "No...That much power..." She tried to think of a plan, but she was out of options. "I can't stop them...I can't get ahold of the other Oracles..."

A growl escaped IF's throat- Which had Compa looking at her almost immediately. "Iffy?"

Histoire looked at her. "There's nothing you can do...Not with that kind of energy surrounding the area. You'll just get yourself killed"

IF clenched her fist and silently looked down...She felt...

Helpless.

 **[Planeptune Battlefield]**

The battle went into overdrive - With Purple Heart gaining the upper hand in moments. She lunged up and kicked Nepgear in her stomach, causing the CPU Candidate to cough out some digital blood.

"GUH!"

Purple Heart returned to the ground and looked at Nepgear who was struggling. "There's no use in fighting me, Nepgear. I don't think you understand...I don't want to hurt you"

Nepgear lowered her head as she floated down to the ground. Her energy levels were beginning to soar...Much to the shock of Purple Heart. What could be powering Nepgear like that?

 **[Lastation]**

"NEPGEAR!"

Noire had only just managed to hold Uni back from going off to separate the two sisters who were fighting. "NO! No, Uni! I can't have you out there! You'll get hurt! Or even worse, KILLED!"

That seemed to work - Uni stopped struggling. "Onee-chan?" Uni whispered.

That worried Noire - Uni only really whispered when she was worried or similar...

"Yeah?"

"Can't we...Can't we convince them to stop fighting? I can't bear to watch this anymore..."

"I'm not sure..." Noire sniffed. She was worried too. Even Uni could see that.

 **[Planeptune Battlefield]**

"You could never understand...'Sorry' could never answer my feelings...What you've done...It's not fair..." Nepgear suddenly stored her gunblade in her inventory. Seeing that, Purple Heart relaxed her stance. Only for Nepgear to suddenly take out a dark menacing blade from her inventory.

"Nepgear! Listen to yourself! Calm down..." In hopes of stopping this fight, Purple Heart changed back into Neptune...

Right at the wrong moment.

"NO!"

Accompanied by a flash of lightning, Nepgear sent a massive wave of energy which hit Neptune dead on and kicked up a dust storm. When the dust storm had cleared up and the rain became heavier...

Neptune was gone.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

 **[Planeptune Battlefield]**

Nepgear panted as she floated to the ground and looked at the sword in her hands. Her breath hitched. "N-No...What have I..."

She threw the sword against the ground to have it reverberate throughout the area, also creating a crater that was around the size that was on the other side of the battlefield.

'You wanted this...'

Nepgear shook her head. "No! Onee-chan! Where are you!?"

'You took her life...You did...'

Nepgear shook her head repeatedly more. "NO!" She screamed as she felt something take over her concousness. "Ugh..." She could only breathe as the power in her veins went back and forth.

Nepgear felt the power almost knock her eyesight out as the dark blade hovered in front of her again. 'You know what you must do...'

"No...I can't...I can"

* * *

 **[Lowee]**

"NO!"

Blanc covered her ears as Ram screamed at the top of her lungs. "NEPTUNE!"

"Shut up!"

Rom looked to each of them. "Stop yelling...Both of you..." Her eyes full of tears.

Both Ram and Blanc stopped shouting and nodded at each other. "I can't believe she's gone..."

"Me neither"

Blanc had a look of disbelief on her face to which Ram tilted her head.

"Onee-chan?"

Blanc pointed to the screen. "I think Neptune's still alive..."

Ram and Rom instantly had their heads pointed at the screen and they too were disbelieved.

Neptune...Was alive!?

* * *

 **[Lastation]**

"NEPGEAR!" Uni screamed at the top of her lungs as she broke her sister's hold on her and raced towards the exit.

"UNI!" Noire raced after Uni for a second and then stopped. "W-wait..." She whispered. Finally unable to hide her emotions at Neptune's apparent 'disappearance' any longer she finally started to sniff and cry.

"Neptune...you idiot..."

Uni almost stood still the moment she heard her sister, Noire, crying and spun around. "Sis?"

* * *

 **[Planeptune Battlefield]**

Nepgear turned and flew into the air heading back towards the Basilicom of Planeptune, making sure to put the sword away first.

Neptune inched her head around the corner of the massive oak tree that she was stood leaning against. "Ugh...I need to stop her..."

Neptune placed a hand on her side which was hurting and then looked at her hand and her eyes widened. "Son of..."

She was bleeding. Somehow, through Nepgear's anger (and/or the sword she used) she had cut through Neptune like Neptune would to an ancient dragon...

"This...Hurts...Owww..." Neptune fell to the ground onto her hands and knees as her vision started to go in and out but she shook her head. "I can't die. I'm THE protagonist! Even if my little sister's acting like a little anti-heroine right now...I'll have to get that sword away from her...Somehow"

Neptune winced as she sat up. "That hurt...What WAS that sword?" She rubbed her shoulders as she tried to think. "Geba...Gebeh...No...Gah I can't think!" She closed her eyes and hit her head with her hands. "Damnit!"  
This was one of those rare times when Neptune wished she wasn't bad when it came to thinking.

The clouds parted at that very moment, sending sunlight through the sky to Neptune's already injured body.

Neptune sighed in pain. "I guess...I guess I'll have to wait..." She resigned herself to the tree she was against even though it felt like the tree was, in its own way, hugging her...Protecting her.

'You'll be okay Neptune. I promise you'

Neptune smiled as she relaxed. "Okay, whoever you are. I trust you...What's your name?"

'My name is Namanx. I am the Tree spirit who lives in the tree you are leaning on'

Neptune winced. "I'm sorry you had to witness that...my imouto got a little out of hand...I still don't know how she managed to do so much damage to me"

'I know'

Neptune opened her eyes wide. "Nepu!? You do!? Please tell me"

'Gehaburn. The Legendary sword from times long ago. You're just lucky it didn't kill you'

Neptune felt something in her stomach flip and groaned. "Owwww...It feels like it did. So, any ideas as to how I can get my wonderful sister back to normal?"

'You're going to have to reach her somehow Goddess Purple Heart-'

Neptune put her finger up. "Hey, unless I'm in my HDD form, I'm Neptune. Okay? "

'Haha, as you wish'

Neptune smiled. "As you were saying before I rudely interrupted Namanahhn?"

'Yes, I was saying that you can reach her. It'll take some doing...And then you have to destroy the sword she was weilding, oh and its Namanx'

Neptune sighed out. "That'll take some doing..."

'Rest here. I can sense Lowee's Goddess, White Heart heading this way...Just rest. I'll hold you safe here'

Neptune nodded and lowered her head closing her eyes. "Alright. Just make sure you do...I'm trusting you"

'I remember Celestia. I won't break your trust'

Neptune didn't know what Namanx was going on about but decided to agree with him.

* * *

 **[Planeptune Basilicom]**

Nepgear landed on the Balcony and put her sword away as she did so.

"Histoire? Compa?" Nepgear walked closer to the Basilicom's entrance. "IF?"

Histoire floated out from a corner as Nepgear stopped. "Nepgear"

Nepgear nodded. "Good to see you Histoire."

"What have you done?"

Nepgear looked at her feet. "I...I'm not sure..."

"You've killed your sister"

Nepgear looked up at Histoire with slight fire in her eyes. "NO!"

Histoire was almost put off by this but stayed somewhat brave. "Do you want proof?"

Nepgear tried to think but failed and sighed. "N-no... I don't want proof..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Where did..." White Heart said as she searched for Neptune. When she finally spotted her against the tree she increased her speed and landed in front of her before transforming back to her human form.

"Neptune..." Blanc sighed quietly as to not wake up the resting goddess. "She certainly did a number on you...Didn't she?"

'White Heart - It is a good thing you are here'

"Wha-!?" Blanc looked around and then to the tree. "Oh, its just you Namax. How have you been?"

'I have been well, thank you. It is Neptune here that needs your help'

Blanc nodded. "I can see that." She lowered herself onto her right knee and looked at Neptune's injuries and winced. "Damn Neptune...Your sister sure did a number on you, eh?"

Neptune began to mumble in her sleep which had Blanc and Namanx curious. 'Oh? She seems to be talking in her sleep...'

"Don't...Talk like that Nepgear..." Neptune began to whimper. "I...I love you Nepgear...Don't go...Please...I..."

Blanc almost felt her former reservations about Neptune wash away. She was an idiot, sure, but she was a scared girl underneath. She was terrified of being alone just from Blanc's observation (and her research into this kind of thing thanks to the books she reads).

'White Heart?'

Blanc looked at the tree and nodded.

'I suggest you take Neptune, Purple Heart, with you back to Lowee for the time being. Should her imouto come back...I don't know what would happen...To either of you'

Blanc thought about it as she looked at Neptune again. "Alright" She took in a deep breath. "It'll be difficult to hide her, but I'm sure we'll be okay..."

'You like her though...Don't you?'

"Wha!?" Blanc went pink in her cheeks as a blush formed. "Wah? N-No!" She stammered, "Noire loves her to pieces! Not me"

'You're not being honest, White Heart'

Blanc sighed. "Whatever...I'll think about my feelings later. For now, I need to get Neptune out of here."

'Good idea. Take care White Heart'

"You too Namax, you too"

And with that Blanc picked up Neptune.

'White Heart?' Namanx called.

"Yeah?"

'It has been a long time, and I'm glad you are still doing well. Oh, and its Namanx'

"Take care, Namanx." Blanc said, bidding her farewell. As she carried Neptune, (Without her waking up suprisingly) she began to walk back to Lowee. It would be a long walk...A VERY bloody long walk, but if she flew, Nepgear and the others would see them and Nepgear would (most likely) come to them with conflicting thoughts.

Which Blanc did NOT need right now.

"Mmmm..."

Blanc felt her face heat up as Neptune nuzzled her nose against Blanc's neck. Also causing her hat to tilt on her head.

"Thank you..."

'Is she?'

"Zzzzzz"

'Nope, she's asleep still. Good. You stay asleep Neptune. I'll see to it that you are looked after in Lowee until we can get that sword away from your sister'

* * *

 **[Planeptune Basilicom]**

"Well, that's all there is too it. You're the new CPU of Planeptune Nepgear. Just like you wanted"

Nepgear looked at her feet again. "I...never...Wanted to hurt sis..."

"You have now. She's dead, or at the verry least - Missing. You're the one in charge from now on." Histoire sighed. "And here I was, going to make a big celebration when you two got back from your walk...Before it turned into that bloodbath"

"What celebration?"

"Do you, seriously, mean to tell me that you forgot Neptune's own birthday?"

Nepgear felt heartbroken. She had (in her eyes) killed Neptune on her BIRTHDAY...Talk about conflicting emotions!

"I..."

Histoire sighed. "If you want to cry, I suggest you do so in the room you used to share with Neptune...Before you murdered her that is-"

Nepgear felt her knees almost turn to jelly as she struggled to move to her room. "I'm sorry..."

Histoire looked at Nepgear with disapointment. "If only your sister could hear you say that."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **[Lastation]**

Uni and Noire sat in front of the library as they scanned book after book, hoping to find one about the sword that Nepgear currently had.

"So, if we find it, we can stop her?"

"I hope so. We can finally get back the nice Nepgear...The one you love Uni..."

Uni went bright red. "Take that back! You love Neptune! You were planning lewd stuff as well! I just KNOW it!"

It was Noire's turn to go red...Deep red. "D-Don't read too much into it! It was just...It was just friendly stuff! Nothing-"

"Yeah, yeah. This it?"

Noire nodded. "That's the one. Let's get...Reading..."

Both Noire and Uni sighed, one of their most least favourite tasks - Reading. Most would question that, considering the pile of documents they go over every day.  
"Blanc would suit this job better." Uni muttered.  
"Agreed." Noire said.

* * *

 **[Leanbox]**

Vert had been watching the satellite over the Planeptune Battlefield for hours upon hours; from when Nepgear and Neptune had been walking, to the fight, to when Nepgear flew off and Neptune stayed hidden behind.

"I might be able to help them...I may even know how to stop Gehaburn..."

'That you might'

Vert nodded. "Alright Hero-Blade. No need to invade my mind again. I can just as easily shut you off you know"

'Yeah, yeah, I know'

* * *

 **[Lowee]**

Blanc finally made the journey and rested against her chair after settling Neptune onto her massive bed. "You rest there..." She panted. "You may not weigh very much Neptune...But for a CPU...You're still heavy"

The plan to stop Nepgear was next on Blanc's list...That is if Neptune-

"Umgh...No...No more pudding..."

-Stayed asleep. Blanc couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features.  
"Don't worry Neptune." Blanc said quietly.  
"We'll save Nepgear, just you wait."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again, thanks to Jerzu for beta-reading this! =3

* * *

 _ **[Planeptune - Basilicom]**_

Nepgear sighed out as Histoire floated in front of her.

" and furthermore - If you want to take this nation to a new height, like you said earlier, then you need to be strong and couragous as a leader."

Nepgear growled under her breath. "Enough..." She whispered.

Histoire blinked, obviously not hearing her. "What?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Nepgear looked up - Her eyes burning with a dark fire as the Basilicom shook with an unknown force for a few moments until she blinked, the flame disappearing completely.

Histoire looked up at Nepgear from her position on the ground behind her tome. "A-Are you okay Nepgear?"

Nepgear nodded but then shook her head after a few moments. "I'm sorry Histoire...I'm not feeling well. I'll...I'll be back in a minute..." She stood up and headed to her room while the tome just watched - Too scared to go after her.

"Please hurry Neptune - I know you won't die that easily. Nepgear's getting out of control." Histoire said quietly as she nervously climbed back onto her tome and floated up, making sure no-one else was around to hear her.

 _ **[** **Lowee]**_

Blanc had sent Rom and Ram out to get supplies for Neptune (Undercover orders - They had to be discrete) while she watched their newest resident sleeping.

Neptune was not a snoring-type of person, which surprised Blanc initially. She would have thought she would be kicking and flailing her arms around but-

No. She was sleeping soundly. Like a baby. It was almost impossible not to think that she was adorable like this...Sleeping...

Blanc leaned over Neptune's sleeping body and steadily kissed her forehead. 'Cute...At least while you're asleep...'

Blanc then retracted and had a full on blush. "What did I just do that for!?" She growled and frowned. "Fucking hell..."

She heard giggling from Neptune's sleeping form and she couldn't help but feel her anger vanish again.

"You know, for a pain in the backside...You have a cute side too. Maybe you should let it out more often Neptune"

 _ **[Lastation]**_

"Onee-chan!" Uni called excitedly as she spotted something in one of the books she was reading. "I think I found something!"

"Okay, I'm coming over." Noire grumbled as she rubbed her ears. "What is it? Let me see." Noire leaned over and saw the true way to get rid of Gehaburn. "So...In order to destroy the sword - We have to...melt it down?"

Uni nodded. "From the looks of it; Gehaburn was built to be a last resort for the Human world to face goddesses should the goddesses ever go violent towards the people they are looked up from...So, in effect - It's a fail safe that the Hero...Marcelis created from the forge in...Celestia?"

Noire went quiet when Uni look at her. "Onee-chan? Where in the world is Celestia?"

"No-where..." She mumbled.

Uni blinked. "Where?"

"I said no-where. Its not important, just leave it." Noire said. Her mind drifting off into some bad memories.

"Alright I guess. I hope we'll be able to save Nepgear."

Noire nodded after returning to the present "Yeah, I know. Hopefully this works."

 _ **[Planeptune - Nepgear's Room]**_

Nepgear was crying into her pillow as her emotions washed through her.

"How could I have been so STUPID!" She cried as more and more tears flowed.

'This was all your own doing...'

"Leave me alone..." Nepgear sniffed. "I don't want to know..."

'One down, six more to go'

Nepgear froze after her mind caught up with what the sword was suggesting. "NO! I won't ever hurt my friends! I-" She felt the overwhelming power of Gehaburn and couldn't help but giggle. "It might be fun...No wait!"

"What am I saying!?"

 _ **[Lowee]**_

Blanc put her book down as Ram went back to her room.

"So, Neptune...Are you going to wake up? Or are you going to continually-"

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"Sleep..." Blanc sighed. "At least you're safe here"

Neptune started to wake up and groaned. Causing Blanc to take notice and come over. "Ugh...Blanny? Where?" Question marks could be seen above her now bandaged head.

"You're in Lowee. I found you by a massive tree and brought you over. Nepgear thinks your dead and left you. But if I hadn't come along, you might as well have been."

Neptune cringed. "Ouch...Well, thank you for...Wait...You...Did you kiss me while I was asleep?"

Blanc didn't say anything as she picked her book back up. "Maybe"

Neptune smiled a toothy grin. "Awww Blanny! I didn't know you cared!"

Blanc smirked slightly. "Just be greatful I wasn't using your lips as practice"

Neptune's smile disappeared as she flailed her arms...As best she could, having been wrapped in the bed like a coffin. "H-Hey! Its hot in here! Blanny!" She whined. "And I...It's not that bad. Next time, I'll have to..."

Blanc smiled. "You'll have to do what?"

"I dunno"

Blanc looked at Neptune in the eye as she unravelled her from the thick blankets. "We have to talk about Nepgear"

"Yeah."

Neptune sighed. She had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The CPU Torch

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HDN. And special thanks to Jerzu for helping with the beta reading/editing! :3

* * *

"So, after everything you've told me...Do you really think that...Wait...Why were you out in the fields anyway? Wouldn't the Basilicom be nicer this time of the year?" Blanc asked.

Neptune thought about it as she stretched. "Yeah, but, I wanted to celebrate my birthday! Like any protagonist should do!"

"Should they?"

"Yes!" Neptune interrupted Blanc's train of thought. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Blanc smacked Neptune upside the head with a book to which the Planeptune CPU cried out, "Hey! No fair!"

"Stop shouting..."

"Alright geez...sorry"

Blanc then stopped for a minute. "Hold on...Was Nepgear alright before this? As in, did she really want to do this? Where do you think she got the Gehaburn from anyway?"

Neptune thought for a few minutes before looking at Blanc again. "She must have got it because I wasn't letting her do things on her own...I kept...I kept holding her back"

"Why?"

Neptune bit her lower lip. "I'm...Not sure"

"This just doesn't add up. How would Nepgear suddenly be in possesion of the Gehaburn. There's no way she'd just find it." Blanc said mostly to herself.

"Well what're you suggesting Sherlock Blanc? Ya think my little sis didn't just so happen to stumble upon that blade?" Neptune asked jokingly. Blanc ignored most of what Neptune said, too deep in thought.

'Wait a second, is it possible? Could the Gehaburn have called out to Nepgear?'

"I've got it!" Blanc cried suddenly, surprising Neptune.

"Whoa! Was an event flag just triggered?"

"I read about this! Why didn't I think of this sooner!? Dammit!" Blanc yelled in frustration. "In the myths about the Gehaburn, its said that the sword calls out to someone that could potentially be its wielder. Nepgear must have been getting tired of dealing with you, and the blade sensed this and called out to her!"

Neptune lowered her head.

"Nepgear..." She whispered.

* * *

 **[Lastation]**

Noire and Uni were looking at the computer screen in Noire's office, where Vert was on the screen.

"Are you sure we should be moving this quickly? I mean, what if Nepgear comes after one of us?"

Vert cleared her throat, "She'll try and get Neptune should she realise she's still alive. We have to move quickly and quietly. Head to Lowee were Blanc took Neptune, see if you girls can organise something...Anything. We need to stop Nepgear before we lose her or Neptune. Got me?"

Uni nodded.

Noire saw a notification on her computer screen and saw Rom and Ram's e-mail to her and Uni. "Looks like Blanc's sisters are in this as well"

Uni nodded her head again. "So, are we going to be like...Like a strike for-"

"Strike force? Yes"

Uni smiled at her sister. "Always knowing what I want to say - Nice one sis!"

Noire smiled back. "Well, I guess so. Anyway, we have work to do!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **[Planeptune - Basilicom]**

Nepgear sighed as she headed to the Balcony and looked into the sky.

"Why..." She whispered the one word that most people think upon doing anything wrong in their lives.

"Why did I have to do that to Onee-chan...I wasn't even thinking straight!" She slammed her fists onto the railing while she heard chuckling from the sword - Gehaburn...

'You were thinking straight - Think about all the times she held you back'

"No..."

'All those times you were forced to step in, because of how useless your sister was. And all the times I watched - Trying to help you'

Nepgear clutched her head, trying to ignore Gehaburn...But the evil legendary sword was proving too much for her.

"Get out of my head!"

'Kill Histoire'

Nepgear froze. "Wha...What did you say?"

'Kill that pathetic Oracle and the CPUs'

"And what would that achieve?"

'It'd give you free reign...Over all of Planeptune...Gamindustry could be yours!'

Nepgear could sense the internal struggle between what was right and what was wrong, but it was almost like she couldn't help it.

"Maybe..."

'See? Its not such a bad idea!'

Nepgear slowly sat down on the only sofa on the Balcony. "Suppose I did this..."

'Yeah?'

"Where does that leave..."

'Us?'

"Yeah"

Gehaburn chuckled. 'Easy - We would stay together...Forever'

Nepgear felt a dark aura all over her body as she giggled. "I suppose that would be okay then..."

'Kill her Nepgear, she lies to you...She doesn't like you...She doesn't tell you everything...'

Nepgear slowly stood up and turned towards the Basilicom, the deadly sword appearing in her hands. "Ooooh, Histoire..." She called out in a sing-song voice.

* * *

 **[Inside the Basilicom]**

Histoire was already behind a sofa and peering out where Nepgear was. "This isn't good..."

* * *

 **[On the border between Lowee and Planeptune]**

"We all know what we're doing right?" Neptune asked.

Noire nodded. "Of course we do. Just be ready Neptune...This isn't going to be easy"

"We'll be here to assist you..." Blanc said quietly.

"I know...I know..." Neptune looked down and for a brief moment - Her eyes turned dull and she felt some sort of tug in the direction of the Planeptune Basilicom, something in her was telling her she needed to go there. Before she shook her head with a confused frown, her eyes returning to normal.

"Well...the Basilicom, here we come!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The CPU Torch

Chapter 7

Special thanks to the editor! Jerzu! Thank you! :) [And special thanks to the readers, without you guys I wouldn't be here! :)]

* * *

Histoire dived underneath the sofa as Nepgear walked slowly into the Basilicom.

"Histoire...I know you're in here..."

Histoire had decided to keep her mouth shut. Un-like her as though it was, she wanted to give Neptune time to find her...That's if Neptune was still alive.

"Where are you...Hmmm...Oh-"

Historie looked up and her eyes turned into saucers. Nepgear was standing over the sofa with Gehaburn in her hands with a twisted expression on her face. It looked like a scene out of a horror game that she had seen Neptune play once. "Nep-Nepgear! Pl-Please don't do anything hasty...We can...We can talk about this!" She flew out at high speed from the sofa.

Nepgear on the other hand sliced through the sofa which was destroyed in seconds as she blindly went after Histoire. "Come back here!" She yelled, her eyes had changed to ones that were no longer purple...Instead, they were ruby red with traces of Gold in them.

IF and Compa spun around to see that Nepgear was chasing Histoire with a dark aura and...

"That blade...Compa! Get down!" IF shouted as she shot at Nepgear using her dual guns that she had on her for a quest some time ago.

Compa nodded and dived to the floor as Nepgear...Changed targets.

Histoire watched in horror as Nepgear chased after IF, one of them holding Gehaburn and swinging it madly, while the other one kept shooting every five seconds.

"Nepgear! Don't you see!? Something's wrong with you! We need to get to the bottom of it! TALK TO US!"

Nepgear growled which didn't sound ordinary - In fact, it sounded like a dark growl from something else...The sword!

* * *

 _ **[With the Strike Force]**_

"Look!" Noire pointed to the struggle at the top of the Basilicom as the force arrived.

As a guard approached he stopped. "L-Lady Purple Heart! You're-"

"SHHHHH!" Neptune put a finger to her lip. "My sis up there can't know about me. Alright? Now, let us through...Quiet route 5?"

The guard nodded after realising what Neptune meant. "As you command" He didn't use the buzzer to distract the battle happening up in the top Basilicom lounge, instead he opened a passage-way so that Neptune's group could go further in...

Which they did.

Neptune turned and looked to Uni, Rom and Ram. "Where's this furnace?"

"It's there" Blanc pointed and Neptune turned to look. "Good work Blanny!" She hugged her only to recieve a frown. "We need to sort out the sword-"

"I know, I know. No need to be such a wet blanket!"

Blanc sighed. "I'm not a wet blanket..."

"So are!"

Noire nursed her temples. "Enough Neptune. Are we ready to stop Nepgear?"

Uni, Rom, Ram, Blanc and Neptune all nodded. "You bet your sweet black clad posterire we are!" Neptune smirked much to Noire's dismay.

 **(Three minutes later)**

Nursing a headache from being smacked in the head, HARD, Neptune finally stopped with all the wisecracks.

"We should be near them now... Listen guys, I'll take Uni, Rom with Ram, as they are a package deal to deal with Nepgear. Noire? I need you to be a distraction for me..."

"HUH!?"

"Shhh!" Blanc smacked her over the head with her hand, which didn't hurt that much oddly according to Noire. But it could be worse.

* * *

 _ **[Basilicom - Lounge]**_

IF panted as she was being pushed the edge of battle. All of her senses told her that Nepgear HAD to be tired...But she showed absolutely ZERO signs of being even the slightest bit exhausted. Not even a trikle of sweat on her forehead.

'This must be that sword's doing...' IF thought to herself.

Nepgear stopped at one point and looked at IF, her own hair disheveled much like IF's. "You can always just lie down and die, ya know IF?"

IF was shocked to say the least, but then it made sense. The sword was talking for Nepgear. The poor CPU Candidate was not thinking straight...At all.

"N-never...!" IF managed to get out as Nepgear walked very slowly towards her again.

Until there was another voice, one that was familiar;

"NEPGEAR!"

Nepgear stopped in mid-motion as she turned her sights onto...Neptune?!.

"Onee-chan?" She whispered to Neptune as Neptune nodded.

"Its me Junior."

"Im-Impossible! I killed you!"

Neptune shook her head slightly, keeping her gaze focused on Nepgear. "That's not what I remember"

"Then, allow me to finish the job!" Nepgear shouted, racing for Neptune.

"Nepgear, gimme that sword"

Nepgear stopped in a second again, her mind was torn and the sword was trying to talk through her.

"No, I can't...Yes, I can...No, you can't be alive...ARGH!"

Neptune bit her lower lip and then raced over to Nepgear's side, grabbing her shoulders before kneeing her younger sister in the gut causing her to fall over.  
If it weren't for the guilt of harming her own sister she would've been inwardly cheering at the fact that she re-acted a cool scene from one of her games.

She then grabbed ahold of Gehaburn, and wrenched it from Nepgear's own hands.

"I can't have you using this, Jr. I will take it to the furn-"

Histoire floated so she was next to IF as Nepgear got to her hands and knees. "Onee-chan...Don't...That sword's too strong!"

Neptune could hear the sword in her own mind, part of her very soul was screaming at her to finish the job that Nepgear had started...The twisted part that Gehaburn had torn from her when Neptune and Nepgear had their battle on the Planeptune plains all that while ago

'You know I can control you...CPU...'

Neptune shook her head. "Like hell I'll let you control me, Gehaburn..."

'Really?'

Neptune growled in pain as the sword suddenly brightened in a dark purple mist, causing her to feel jolts of electricity.

"I won't...I won't give in!"

Blanc was the next to appear in the Lounge. "NEPTUNE!" She yelled to Neptune.

Neptune turned to Blanc. "Help...Me..." She whispered.

Her eyes then settled on Nepgear with a look of pleading in her eyes.

"Onee-chan! Don't listen to it! You're strong then the sword! PLEASE!" Nepgear pleaded, but Neptune couldn't hear her.

'Now kill her!'

Neptune's eyes turned dull as she swung the sword in an aimless direction.

Blanc looked over to Nepgear. "Tell Rom and Ram, I said I love them and that...I'm sorry" She whispered as she lunged forwards and within moments...There was a sickening sound of a blade tearing through flesh.

Neptune had sliced the Gehaburn into Blanc, making the Lowee Goddess clench her teeth in pain as the blade sunk into her, sucking her soul from deep within.

"Nept...Tune..." Blanc whispered, gripping Neptune's shoulders as the sword started to absorb Blanc's literal life energy. "Don't...Be...Controlled...dammit...I-" Before Blanc could say much more her eyes turned dull before going limp, her body starting to evaporate into digital particles.

Nepgear, finally having had enough, jumped and raced over to her sister's side and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to throw Gehaburn into the furnace that Uni had opened up.

Neptune came back within seconds as the remaining particles disappeared. Only for her to find that her girlfriend of recent was now...Nothing...No sign of her...Aside from - Her hat.

"B-Blanc...?"

Lowee's Goddess...Through all of this...

Was no more.

* * *

To Be Continued...?


	8. Epilogue 1 of 3

The CPU Torch

Epilogue (Part 1/3)

* * *

It has been almost 2 years since the confrontation between Nepgear and Neptune. The two sisters have since resolved their issues and Neptune now pays a lot more attention to Nepgear...

"Onee-chan! Those were MY shorts in the tumble dryer!"

Maybe TOO much attention.

Neptune stuck her tongue out at Nepgear, holding up said shorts, as the two chased each other around the Basilicom lounge. "You can't get me!"

Nepgear suddenly stopped running and creased her face up as though she was about to cry. "Don't do this Onee-chan...I can't go through all that stuff again..."

Neptune stopped and walked over to Nepgear and hugged her. "Awww, silly. I'm not going to make you go through that again! I'm just having some fun!"

Nepgear's expression went from sad to cheeky in an instant as she swiped the shorts from Neptune's hands and raced into their shared room - Locking the door.

Neptune stood there for a few seconds, blinking. "What in...?"

She smiled. "Fair enough Nepgear...I suppose you can win this round!"

Neptune walked over to the window and looked into the sky, something was telling her that her loveable friend was still out there.

No matter how long she would have to wait...She would.

 **[Meanwhile]**

Deep in the heart of Celestia there was a new goddess being created...Or shall we say, one being recreated?

"Ugh...Where...Huh...?" A soft voice spoke as she leaned up into a seating position.

"Didn't I...die?"

It was Blanc but she looked completely different...Well...In most ways.

She was in a red and white shrine maiden outfit with an autumn leaves design, and her general outlook was softer.

"I..."

(You were resurrected Blanc)

Blanc slowly got to her feet. "Who...?"

(I'm the being that resides in Celestia. You are okay now. Gehaburn has been destroyed)

Blanc nodded. "That's a relief. What about my sisters? Rom and Ram?" She looked around but couldn't see anyone, but her senses told her that someone was looking after her.

(They know about your reincarnation. There is nothing to fear)

Blanc nodded again, catching her hat as it nearly fell off of her head. "Thank you"

(You are welcome. Take care, and suggestion?)

"Go for it."

(Perhaps you should wait before going back to see Neptune and her crew. Stay here for awhile. You need rest. And your soul is still stabilizing inside your body)

Blanc walked over to a tree and sat down, pulling out a book from behind some leaves on the floor. "Okay."

(You need to think as well. You can't read books forever...What about when you eventually abdicate and retire back here?)

Blanc looked up and put the book on her lap. "I suppose you're right there. But I dunno. I haven't really given it much thought...I wanted to get my knowledge expanded so I could create the Switch...I'm still unsure of what it should look like."

(Maybe ask your sisters and have more faith in their ideas. Give them something to do with you...They like your company-)

"More like my books."

(-Granted. Maybe give them paper? Not like what you're writing or anything, but maybe something you could monitor them with? You need to spend more time with them anyway. They still miss you)

A lone tear fell down Blanc's face as she tried to stay strong at the mention of her sisters, and the thought of not being there for them nearly almost tore her apart emotionally. "Alright. Alright... I'll be more thoughtful"

(Good. Now, I've almost finished recreating you...Now, would you like bigger breasts?)

Blanc flushed in a deep red blush as she tried to think. "What kind of question is that?!"

(I dunno, you tell me)

"I'll let you choose."

And with that Blanc laid down and put the book to rest, closing her eyes as the being went about restoring her but in her Shrine maiden outfit instead of her original clothes.

(Fine)

 **[Gamindustry - Lowee's Basilicom]**

Rom looked over to Ram as the two were currently both drawing and talking to each other. "Ram?"

Ram looked up. "Yeah?"

Rom softly whispered to her sister. "It's been 2 years..."

Ram nodded. "I know...I can feel Onee-chan's power restoring slowly...We just have to believe in the Share Crystal...Remember?"

Rom nodded. "Yeah... Say, wanna invite Miss Nepgear over?"

"We should invite Uni as well!"

"Yeah!"

 **[Gaminudstry - Planeptune]**

Neptune sat on the Balcony a few hours after spending quality time with Nepgear and sighed.

"I miss you Blanc..." She whispered to the clouds about her head. "I just hope you come back in a better mood then before...I'm just sorry for what I did."

 **[Inside Planeptune's Basilicom]**

Nepgear was about to join her sister when IF put an arm across her path.

"IF?"

IF looked to her. "She's missing Blanc, Nepgear. Maybe give her a little while. She'll come back to you"

Nepgear nodded with a smile. "Got it"

* * *

Next Part coming up soon...


	9. Epilogue 2 of 3

Part 2 of 3

* * *

Time: 20:33pm

(Your soul is stabilized. Be careful when talking to people, your voice might be a lot more softer then before)

Blanc slowly opened her eyes and she could see that she was no longer in Celestia, but rather, in a familier park located in Lowee. Her home.

'Thank you' She thought back to the being and nodded. 'I will be'

Blanc headed to the Lowee basilicom where her sister's would be, picking up some sweets for them on her way as a 'thank you' for waiting for her for so long.

 **[Planeptune Basilicom]**

Nepgear had been dozing on the couch while Neptune had been playing games, but Neptune stopped playing the second she sensed someone...Someone familiar.

Neptune had a big goofy smile on her face as she knew precisely who it was.

"Blanc's back..." She whispered as she turned to look at Nepgear who was...Knackered. She was snoring even...loudly at that.

"Neptune...A little help here please?"

Neptune looked around and then saw Histoire who was underneath Nepgear's head - being squashed essentially.

Neptune giggled. "Are you sure you need my help Histy? Can't you just sprout your wings and fly over here?" She patted the ground next to her and Histoire...Well...She started to turn red.

Neptune sighed and got up and walked over to Histoire, gently removing the fairy from underneath Nepgear's head and placing her next to her.

"How are you feeling now Neptune? It's been a long time an-" Histoire stopped. Sensing something...Or rather, someone.

Neptune nodded. "You can sense her as well, can't you Histoire?"

Histy nodded slowly. "That I can..."

 **[Lowee Basilicom]**

Ram and Rom where standing at the doors waiting for their sister to join them. They had both sensed Blanc's presence and wanted to jump out on her and tackle her...

Which they did.

Blanc fell to the ground and her hat went and did a disappearing act in the snow whereas her sisters were giggling their little hearts out.

"Welcome back Onee-chan!"

"I've missed you Sis!"

Blanc let out a small smile and nodded. "I've missed you both too."

It was a heartwarming event for all three...

But there was someone on Blanc's mind. Someone goofy and ditzy that she had to see soon...Someone she cared about - A lot.

"Onee-chan?"

Blanc turned to look at Ram. "Yeah?"

Ram poked her older sister. "You're not listening! I said, when are you gonna invite Neptune over? We need to talk with all of us!"

Rom looked over to Ram. "Not now!"

Blanc looked between them. "What's this all about?"

"If we're gonna be a family, we need to talk about it!"

Blanc sighed. "I'll talk to her later...For now, you two need to be more concerntrating on who's going to be my lead creative artist for my next book"

Both twins lit up like fireworks on bonfire night. "Really!?"

Blanc nodded. "If you can't draw...You won't be even accepted for consideration. So, get some paper... Preferrably not my books... and create me something good."

Ram nodded. "You got it sis!"

Rom timidly leaned closer to Blanc and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Thank you for having faith in us...And...It's nice to have you back..."

Blanc fought down a blush from being in close proximity but nodded with a smile anyway. "Its good to be back"

 **[Planeptune Basilicom]**

After quite some time Nepgear started to wake up.

"Mmmmugh... Where...Huh? Didn't I leave my N-Gear on me before I fell asleep..." She mumbled to herself.

Neptune and Histoire could be seen both chatting in another part of the Basilicom as Nepgear got to her feet. Slowly, as she rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes.

"Onee-chan..."

Neptune turned to her. "Hey Nep. Jr! I was gonna ask, did you want to visit Lowee with me later? I'm sure Rom and Ram would like to see you?"

Nepgear smiled. "Sure thing, but what about..."

"Histy said she'd do some work for us while we went over there"

Histoire sighed. "For the last time Neptune, make SURE you do some work when you get back. Otherwise-"

"I know, I know. Anyway..." Neptune rubbed her hands together, heading for the balcony. "Coming Nepgear?"

Nepgear nodded. "Yes!" She chased after her sister and linked her arm with Neptune's.

Neptune smiled. "Next stop - Lowee!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. Epilogue 3 of 3

The CPU Torch - Epilogue - 3 of 3.

Final chapter.

* * *

 **(In the skies above Lowee)**

Purple Heart shivered as the duo of her and Purple Sister headed into Lowee airspace.

Nepgear looked over to her transformed sister. "Something wrong?"

Neptune shook her head. "I'm just hoping that Blanc isn't still touchy after I basically killed her..."

Nepgear nodded. "You can't beat yourself up over it though, Sis, after all...You destroyed that sword that I was possessed by!"

Neptune nodded after a few moments. "True...I just hope Blanc sees that I did the right thing - For both of us..."

"That reminds me..."

Neptune looked at Nepgear. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to confess to her today? That might make things easier between you both."

Purple Heart sighed and shook her head - Trying to get rid of a light blush. "You'd best not talk about that in front of Blanc...Remember what happened when I blew your cover in front of Uni?"

Purple Sister giggled nervously. "Ye...Yeah...Let's not remind ourselves of that..."

"And the machine-like di-"

"Onee-chan!"

Purple Heart chuckled. "Too easy to tease..."

"Whatever Onee-chan..." Purple Sister whispered with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **(Lowee Basilicom)**

Blanc was reading a book to Ram while Rom had fallen asleep on the bed that Ram and Blanc were sitting on.

"So, when the Dogoo got defeated by the Dragon, the Hero came along and vanquished it? That's amazing!"

Blanc put a hand behind her head. "I guess...Wait..."

Blanc stood up and put the book down as she sensed the approaching Nep sister's. "Do you sense that?"

Ram nodded with a great big smile. "Yes! Rom, ROM!" She nudged her twin, but Rom only giggled with a bit of dribble coming out of her mouth.

"Ehehehe, small mushroom banana cakes..." Rom whispered only making Ram sigh.

"Nepgear's gonna be here, any second! Wake up!" Ram whispered...More like hissed at her.

Rom cracked open an eyelid. "Miss Nep...gear?"

"Yes?"

Ram, Blanc and then Rom jumped as Nepgear (She had transformed since being allowed in) walked in and up to them.

"Hello everyone. Hello Ram, Rom...And you Blanc." She looked down. "I'm sorry about what happened before..."

Blanc only had to take one look at Ram and Rom before smiling at Nepgear. "It's okay. Hang on, where's Neptune?"

Nepgear smiled in an awkward way. "She's hiding..."

"Why?"

Nepgear took in a deep breath. "She still feels responsible for killing you Blanc...You are back, obviously, but she never EVER wants to make that mistake again...She...I think it would be better if she said it..."

Blanc stood up and looked to where there was someone standing on the Balcony still. "I'll go and see her. Can you keep the twins entertained?"

Nepgear looked at Rom and Ram. "Who's up for tag?"

Ram lit up like a child at Christmas being given a toy that she always wanted while Rom eventually was the same, save for a slightly sleepy look in her eyes.

"YAY!" Ram shouted while Rom covered her ears and then emitted a similar voice of happiness, just a lot less vocal.

Blanc smiled and headed to the Balcony while Nepgear tagged Rom and ran away from her.

* * *

 **[Balcony, Lowee Basilicom]**

Purple Heart transformed back to Neptune as she struggled about what to think let alone say to Blanc.

She started to hyperventilate. And talk very rapidly.

"I can't just go up and say, hi Blanny, sorry for killing you, can I? What if she hates me? What if she wants nothing to do with me? I can't just explain it was an accident because then I'll get the hammer of doom. If I say I love her and I am sorry...Then I'll just be put in the doghouse! I can't just talk like this forever, I have to face her, but what if she hates me and wants n-"

Soft arms wrapped around Neptune, elicting a yelp from Neptune as a hat was pushed against the back of her head.

"Calm down" Came a soft voice...Even softer then Neptune remembered.

"Rom?"

Soft giggle. "Nope"

"Ram?"

Another chuckle. "Guess again"

Neptune turned around in the hold of the other person and gasped when she saw Blanc in her shrine maiden clothing.

"B-B-B-Blanc?"

Blanc nodded with a smile on her face. She went red when she noticed how close they were (Noses practically touching), Neptune went a similar color...Although she went purple in the cheeks, making Blanc giggle.

"I've never heard of a purple blush before...New?"

Neptune tried, yes TRIED, to keep her voice low...But it came out in a squeak. "Something about us Nep's...Our trademark is purple..."

Blanc smiled at her, leaning closer until she brushed Neptune's cheek with her lips. "I've missed you. And don't worry. I'll forgive you"

Neptune sighed in relief. "Thank you Blanc..."

"This once."

Neptune looked panicked but when Blanc laughed, she smiled.

"Come in, you must be tired after flying all the way here."

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Blanny's cooking!"

"This once..."

 **[The End]**

* * *

And so there you have it. A calamity that almost got out of hand was sorted in the end, thanks to quick thinking by...Well...I dunno.

I'd like to thank Jerzu for all her hardwork and I only hope you enjoyed this story. I'll be going back to my other HyperDimension Neptunia stories and finishing them...Or carrying them on, depending on creative flow.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you'll join me in the next story I write!

Sorry I didn't add in Uni...She'll be with Nepgear...Somepoint :)

Later everyone! :)


End file.
